Flu
by Dark One
Summary: Its bad enough that Lita is sick and now the monsters have to attack


Flu  
  
Lita stared blankly up at the white brick wall that stood firmly next to her. Every single nook and cranny seemed to jump out at her and dance around dizzyingly before her eyes. It was as though she were in the middle of an earthquake. But, it was not the ground that was shaking, it was she.  
  
All afternoon she had been feeling increasingly sick. It started shortly after lunch in math class. And she would not even really have noticed it then if the lecture had not been the most boring of the decade.  
  
As it was, the young girl found herself staring off into space when she suddenly realized that it had gotten extraordinarily warm in the room. So, to combat that, she rolled up her sleeves and once again began to daydream when all of a sudden she found her self colder than a hypothermiated polar bear. So she pulled her sleeves back down only to find that once again she was hot.  
  
That was when she first suspected that something might be wrong. Soon after, a small headache appeared followed by a slight dizziness, an upset stomach, and a cold sweat. Even so, she stubbornly refused to go home. It was point of pride. She absolutely detested the thought of quitting anything and this was no exception. Leaving school would be an admission of weakness and she could not have that.  
  
At last, she was now in the final class of the day, science class. In about one hour's time she would be able to go home, climb comfortably into bed, and hibernate. And she vowed that once she had done that no one or nothing would be able to mover her for the next three days. For the moment, she only hoped that she could last until then.  
  
Slowly, so as not make herself too much dizzier, she glanced over to the seat next her. In it sat her friend, Serena, whose personal trademark of her time at Crossroads Junior High was to be extremely late for almost everything except lunch. What was she doing there early? More over, she also had her head stuck inside of her textbook. These were two unmistakable signs of the apocalypse. She had to be sicker than she thought.  
  
"Serena," Lita moaned, "are you actually studying?"  
  
Her friend blinked slightly from behind a blank stare. "Huh?" She began. Then, suddenly realizing that she was alone, shook her head out the text and smiled delightfully. "Oh hi Lita!" She chimed. Immediately, she dropped her book revealing small magazine with a huge roasted turkey on the front of it. "I was just looking at this recipe for this new type of lasagna. Could you teach me to make it?" Then, without a second thought, she shoved the article under her friend's nose.  
  
Lita stared incoherently at the photo in front of her. It was, without a doubt, the best looking lasagna ever created. Any other time it would have made her as hungry as a horse but in this particular instance the opposite was true. First, she could almost smell its lovely aroma wafting through her nasal cavities until it, at last, reached her mouth so that she could almost taste the wonderful dinner. But that is where her stomach took exception to the idea for at mere thought of food the girl's fever seemed to heighten and her stomach began to turn over.  
  
In almost a panic, she pushed the offending image away. "Not now, Serena." She pleaded. "I don't feel well. If I even think about food I might just hurl."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Apologized the other girl taking Lita by the hand. "I didn't know. Don't worry, everything will be all right. You can help me with the recipe some other time!"  
  
Just then, the bell rang indicating the beginning of the class period and with it, a young and beautiful girl, with long dark hair came whirling into the room. At first, she said nothing at all. She simply went straight for the chalk and in big bold letters spelled out, Miss Mackenzie on the board. "Good afternoon." She said in an extraordinarily sweet tone. Mrs. Ichero is ill today so I will be your substitute. My name is Miss Mackenzie."  
  
Lita slumped down in her chair. She was not really sure what was going on but by now she really did not care. All she knew was that her normal teacher was gone and that meant an easy time for her. The last time they simply had a free period to do practically what ever they wanted. Maybe she could, at last, get some rest.  
  
Once again she turned to face her friend to ask what she though would happen but it was no use. Serena had already anticipated Miss Mackenzie's actions and had already begun to snooze. She was leaning completely forward with her head placed firmly within the pages of her textbook. Her arms were dangling limply beside her. It was the funniest thing that Lita had ever seen. She wanted to laugh her head off but hardly felt like it. Instead, she had settled for quaint smile.  
  
"Um, excuse me miss." Came a voice from the front of the room. It was the substitute. Obviously, the moon princess' shenanigans had not gone unnoticed. "Excuse me," she continued, "could you wake your young friend there."  
  
Lita looked around to see whom the teacher was talking to, as if it could have been anyone else, then nodded politely. It was a shame to disturb such a hilarious pose before anyone could get a camera but there was no other option. So, the young girl took hold of one of her friend's extremely long pigtails and gave a firm but gentle tug.  
  
"Rate times time equals lunch!" The other girl blurted out, sitting up instantly.  
  
Miss Mackenzie stared straight on without a hint of expression. "Well, almost." She replied in the same sweet tone that she had been using all along. "But I don't think we need to talk about that. Today we are going to talk about the cellular phosphor – lipid bi - layer. And since you seem keen enough, why don't you start by explaining what it is."  
  
Serena looked around the room in astonishment. "You mean me?" She asked in amazement. The teacher nodded. "Well, it's…uh, um a bi layer! Made up of phosphor – lipids."  
  
"That is certainly true." Commented the sub. "Would anyone like to go further? What about you?" She pointed toward the sick girl.  
  
Suddenly, Lita could feel herself under scrutiny. Of all days to have a substitute that actually teaches it had to be on the day that she was feeling lousy. What was more, she had not even been paying attention. But now she had been called on, she had to say something. In that one instant she rummaged as hard as she could through her fever impoverished brain for something to say. In the end, she could only think of one thing. "It's a bi layer, made up of phosphor – lipids?"  
  
The replacement teacher stared back at the young lady for a moment. Still, her expression never changed one bit. In fact, it almost seemed like it had not changed one iota since she had entered the room. Then again, to Lita, the room was still spinning so there was no way that she could be certain of anything.  
  
"Hmmm, that is exactly what your friend there just told me." Miss Mackenzie said. "Is there anything you could add to that?"  
  
The sickly girl threw open her textbook in hopes of finding something worth while to comment on. But she had to work fast to save face. The whole class was watching her. Any tiny bit of information would have done nicely. She probably would have been quite safe too if only she had turned to the correct chapter. Instead, she found herself floundering around with nothing relevant to say at all.  
  
That was when Serena decided to help. Up to this point she had been drawing little pictures of Luna in her notebook but now that her friend was floundering she had to try something. "Is that something like a phosphate?" She blurted out. "I had one of those the other day and it was delicious."  
  
Miss Mackenzie turned her attention back to the blonde pig tailed girl. Her expression still had not changed. "My goodness, you have a lot of life force don't you?"  
  
"Life force?" Repeated the other. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Yes," continued the other in a completely different voice, "a strong life force. You must be the one I want."  
  
With that, for the first time, the substitute's face began to change. It twisted its self into a horrible visage of evil. The rest of her body soon followed until there was nothing but a horrible monster left. Quickly she raised her hand and in one quick blow of energy, knocked the whole class unconscience before any of them could even think of escaping. That is, all except for the two Sailor Scouts.  
  
Quickly, Lita dropped to the floor and fished out her communicator. Unfortunately, the other girls were most likely in class and had theirs off. Still, she had to try. There was no way, she thought, that she could fight in her condition.  
  
Meanwhile, Serena was already on her feet. Almost instinctively she pulled the heart shaped broach from her chest and held it high in the air. But before she could transform herself into Sailor Moon the former Miss Mackenzie attacked with a huge blast of energy sending the young girl flying backward.  
  
She hit the back wall with an enormous thump and slide limply to the floor. There she remained without a sign of movement. Now it was definitely up to Lita and even in her sickness she did not hesitate one millisecond.  
  
In the next moment Sailor Jupiter pulled herself shakily up to her feet. Her mutated teacher had already gone right past her and was heading for Serena. "Just what do you think you are doing to my friend." She demanded.  
  
The creature turned around to face the voice. "I'm going to steal her life- force." It responded through a snarl. "But first, I think I'll have yours."  
  
Jupiter grasped the edge of her desk for support. A cold sweat continued to wind its way down her face from the fever. She wanted to blast the creature right then and there but she was too dizzy. What if she hit Serena instead? Then again, she couldn't run either. Her legs felt like jelly. More over, the nausea in the pit of her stomach felt like it had begun to grow.  
  
She had no choice. It was fight where she was or lose her friend or her life or both. She mustered all her strength together for the battle and then, as best as she could, attacked with a blast of lightning.  
  
Despite her fears it struck the creature dead on and began running up and down its spine electrocuting it all over. For a moment it convulsed uncontrollably from the attack. As soon as that stopped, however, the monster stepped up with its own attack, knocking Lita backward into a glass cabinet of chemicals.  
  
She did not move. There was no energy left in her to do so. If there were, she was sure that she would have thrown up. But, she could not even do that. She could only watch as her enemy turned back triumphantly toward her moon princess. She had to do something, anything, but what?  
  
Just then, a small voice crackled out of the air. "Lita?" It asked. "Lita, is that you? Are you alright?" It was her communicator. Her foot must have landed on it and turned it on with her foot.  
  
"Ehhhhhhh!" She moaned, hoping that the sound would travel far enough. Suddenly, the voice on the other end stopped. Had it worked? Or, had the voice assumed that it was nothing. She had to keep trying. Once again she moaned a little louder this time. Unfortunately, it was too loud.  
  
The monster quickly turned back to Jupiter to finish its task. It reached down with a long sharp clawed hand and picked the helpless girl up until they were eye to eye. "I am Korkorus." It said. "And this planet is ours, starting with you.  
  
All at once the scout could feel herself beginning to slip away. She knew her life force was being stolen. If only she had not been so sick. There would not have been any contest between them at all. But now, she felt all was lost, first her and then Serena and then the moon kingdom. Was it really all gone?  
  
She could hardly keep her eyes open now. She felt as though she were floating in mid air. And, for a moment, she was. Just until she landed flat on top of one the lap tables.  
  
"Hey creepazoid!" Came a voice from the side. "You're not going to hurt anyone else today!" It was Sailor Venus. Her call had gotten through.  
  
"You're next!" Korkorus yelled and launched an energy ball at the new scout. It was easily avoided and was quickly countered by a crescent beam smash  
  
At the same time, Serena began to stir once again. "What happened?" She moaned incoherently. Just then she was reminded by the site of a large monster flying backward into the wall beside her. As quickly as she could she reacquired her broach and transformed herself into the champion of justice. Then, without skipping a beat she pulled herself upright to view the situation.  
  
It was not good. Sailor Venus was holding her own but looked to be tiring and Sailor Jupiter was half passed out on a table. "Excuse me!" She bellowed. The monster turned in horror at seeing its victim not only awake but also was fully transformed. "How dare you come in here and attack my friends and classmates. This class may be boring and have too much homework but that doesn't give you the right to destroy the place. I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice. I will right wrongs and triumph of evil. And, obviously, that's you!"  
  
Korkorus roared in anger at its new enemy. It may have been out numbered but it was far from losing. In fact, it was more determined than ever. In defiance, the monster raised both of its arms shot two globes of energy into the air, sending both scouts leaping out of the way.  
  
They still needed help and Jupiter knew it. She lay quietly on the table gathering up her strength. It was not going to be nearly enough but it would have to do. Now she slid her self on to her jelly like legs once again and took careful aim at her adversary. She had it this time and nothing, not even her own body, was going to defeat her.  
  
Using all her strength she formed a ball of lightening and unleashed it onto Korkorus. It exploded on contact severely injuring and stunning its victim. It was just enough time for Sailor Moon to pull out her scepter. The monster saw and, in a panic, raced to retreat out of the classroom. But it was not fast enough. After two steps it was set upon by a spiral barrage of hearts sending it into obscurity.  
  
Seeing victory, Sailor Jupiter collapsed on to the floor. She knew she was going to be all right now but the fight had exhausted her more than she thought possible. At least she still had her friends. She was going to need them to get home.  
  
On the way, Serena couldn't help noticing something different about her friend and she had to ask. "Lita," she remarked, "you look a little white. I mean more than after most battles. Are you feeling ok?" 


End file.
